


Good Omens

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Good Omens, Dustin Henderson has Aziraphale, Eleven | Jane Hopper as Crowley, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin, ange gardien de la porte de l'est, observe Adam et Eve quitter le jardin d'Eden quand il est rejoint par le démon responsable de leur départ.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 22!

Dustin était assis sur le grand mur qui entourait le jardin d'Eden, juste au dessus de la porte de l'Est et regardait Adam et Eve qui s'avançaient lentement dans le désert, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il s'inquiétait pour eux, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

Un serpent glissa lentement à côté de lui puis finit par se changer lentement en une jeune fille au crâne rasé qui lui donnait des airs masculin. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes repliées devant elle, et elle regarda à son tour les deux humains qui partaient.

«Tu t'inquiètes.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Tu en ferais de même si tu voyais les choses comme moi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que leur sort ne m'inquiétais pas.»

Il regarda le démon avec surprise et agacement.

«Comment tu peux dire ça? N'est-ce pas toi qui leur a donné la pomme?

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment interdit. Pourquoi Dieu aurait placé ce pommier avec toutes ces pommes au milieu de son jardin, à la vue de tous, si ce n'était pas pour qu'elles soient mangées? Je n'imaginais pas que ça provoquerait tout cela.

-Oh... Je vois. C'était un malentendu alors?

-C'est ça.

-Tu... Tu ne voulais pas faire le mal?

-Ce n'était pas mon but pour cette fois, en effet.»

Dustin la regarda avec attention, intrigué par sa façon d'agir. Elle lui semblait sympathique, enfin, un petit peu. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre avec un démon. Il pouvait malgré tout rester poli.

«Alors... quel est ton nom? Pour que je sache qui est mon nouvel ennemi?

-Je m'appelle Onze.» Ce nom ne semblait pas lui plaire mais Dustin pouvait se tromper après tout. Il ne connaissait pas les expressions de visage des démons. Peut-être que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que pour les anges, il n'était pas au fait de ce genre de choses et il se rendit compte que ça l'intéressait plutôt bien d'en savoir plus. «Tu t'appelles... Dustin. C'est ça?

-C'est ça. Comment tu le sais?

-Je ne sais pas. Je le sais juste. J'ai une question. N'es-tu pas supposé avoir une épée de feu sur toi? Je ne la vois pas. Je croyais que tous les anges en avaient une.

-Je...» Dustin regarda Adam et Eve. Onze suivit son regard et remarqua Eve sortir une épée de feu et la donner à Adam alors qu'un lion les approchait. «Je leur aie donnée.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils en ont plus besoin que moi. Elle est enceinte. Ils n'ont jamais eu à se battre. Si on ne leur donne pas la moindre aide, ils ne réussiront à rien.

-Dieu est d'accord avec cela?»

Il n'en savait rien.

«Bien sûr.»

Onze le regarda comme si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vrai mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui le rassura. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et réfléchit un moment, silencieusement alors que les cadavre du lion brûlait au milieu du sable.

«Pourquoi les anges et démons sont ennemis?

-C'est ainsi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver ça juste.

-À la fin, il y aura une guerre. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Je ne veux pas me battre.»

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

«Moi non plus.»

Qui fut répondu par un autre murmure.

La pluie commença à tomber pour la première fois sur Terre. Dustin leva les yeux en l'air et étendit une de ses ailes au-dessus d'Onze qui fut surprise.

«On n'est pas obligés de se battre tout de suite.» dit Dustin avec un petit sourire timide.

Onze hocha la tête et replia ses jambes contre elle pour s'abriter correctement sous l'aile blanche, gardant une distance respectueuse avec l'ange.

«Est-ce que tu crois que ce seront eux qui provoquerons la fin du monde?»

Dustin la regarda d'abord avec curiosité puis regarda ensuite les deux humains.

«Non. Ils sont trop fragiles, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

-Et si, grâce à ton épée, ils trouvaient un jour le moyen de provoquer la fin? Je veux dire... Grâce à elle, ils sont bien plus forts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Que c'est peut-être moi qui ait fait la bonne chose et toi la mauvaise.

-C'est horrible.

-Mais tu rigoles.

-Non!»

Dustin mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire nerveux alors Onze décida de le laisser tranquille.

«Enfin, tu as raison sur un point, ça ne peut pas être les humains qui provoquent la fin du monde. Peu importe ce qu'ils font, c'est nous qui détruirons tout dans notre guerre. Le mieux, c'est d'en profiter jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

-Pour les humains?

-Pour nous aussi.»

Dustin resta muet longtemps à sa proposition. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise proposition et même s'il avait l'impression que le démon essayait de le tenter, ça lui semblait presque cohérent. Il lui adressa un regard. Un démon aussi doué pour pratiquement réussir à le tenter devait être très doué. Il devrait peut-être garder un œil sur elle. Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne réussisse pas à tenter un autre ange.

«Pourquoi pas.»

Et au sourire que lui adressa le démon, il comprit qu'il faisait bien de la surveiller. N'importe qui pourrait tomber pour un sourire pareil.


End file.
